All The Flavors Of The World
by Amaya Kagamine -RinXLen4ever
Summary: Kaito and Amaya, Tamaki and Mizuki. Strange couples, strange love. Yet, somehow, they work perfectly!  OC alert!
1. OC Story

Because I'm bored.

And I wanted to start a new chapter story.

**Warning:** When I'm bored, crap like this happens. Plus I _REALLY _wanted to do a story with my OC in it.

You can add yours too!

I'm doing my information for my OCs first (plus my sister's), then you can fill out our application for yours.

**Disclaimer:** Um, since when did I own it? Please inform me of the date. Because I must have been drunk off my ass that day. The only things I own is my laptop, and my OCs.

**Basics**

Name: Amaya Kagamine

Age: 17

Eye Color: Jade

Hair Color: Blonde

Hair Style: Short, straight, spiky at the ends. Goes to my shoulders.

Height: 5'2 ft.

Number: 09.

**Favorites:**

Song: Adolescence- Rin & Len Kagamine

Color(s): Blue & Purple.

Food: Blueberries

Animal: Bunny!

Season: Summer

Month: June and December

Holiday: Christmas

Flower: Blue Rose

**This or That:**

Sunny Or Rainy: Rain

Chocolate Or Vanilla: Chocolate

Fruit Or Veggie: FRUIT!

Night Or Day: Night

Sour Or Sweet: Sweet

Love Or Money: Love

Phone Or In Person: Both please!

Poor & Happy Or Rich & Miserable: Poor & Happy!

Looks Or Personality: Personality!

Coffee Or Tea: Coffee

Hot Or Cold: Hot!

**Your:**

Goal For This Year: Kaito, want to share Ice Cream? ;3

Most Missed Memory: Kaito, did you wake me up? Oh, you didn't? Please do so.

Best Physical Feature: My hair? My eyes?

First Thought Waking Up: "Kaito? Are you having Ice Cream with Len & Rin?"

**Others:**

Dance In The Rain: Um...is that safe for a robot?

Smoke: No

Drink: I drink Sprite!

Shower Daily: Wait, I'd get electrocuted...

Like Thunderstorms: Not particularly!

Curse: Yeahhh...

Play An Instrument: Not really!

Think You Are Good Looking: Well...maybe...

Can You Whistle: Yes

Right Or Left Handed: Left

Biggest Fear: Kaito eating Ice Cream with Miku & forgetting me

Color Of Your Room: Blue, Yellow, and Purple!

Siblings: Rin & Len!

Nicknames: May, Yaya

**Personality Over All:**

Amaya is madly in love with Kaito. Her personality is very confusing, as she can be very moody. She basically has _all _personality traits, which scares certain people. She is the oldest Kagamine sibling, and is very fond of her little twins. She can speak English and Japanese very well, but is slightly better in English. She is very protective of Kaito, growling and getting _very _angry whenever Meiko tries to harass him. Her voice is like a mix of Rin & Luka's, but is slightly higher pitched. She is always trying to "hook up" Rin & Len, and is determined to see them together. Her signature food is blueberries, and can be kind of...er..._distracted _when she sees some. She isn't the best of friends with Miku & Meiko, protesting that they are after Kaito. She has a blue road roller, and names it Bunn-Bunn.

(She is the girl in the picture in my default.)

**Basics**

Name: Mizuki Kashimoto.

Age: 15.

Eye Color: Gold.

Hair Color: Black.

Hair Style: Long, about mid-back length. Spiral curled. Small crimson crown resting on the left side of her head, tilted to the left.

Height: 4'10 ft.

Number: 12.

**Favorites:**

Song: Maboroshi- Kanon Wakeshima.

Color(s): Black.

Food: Cake.

Animal: Wolf.

Season: Winter.

Month: December.

Holiday: Halloween.

Flower: Black Rose.

**This or That:**

Sunny Or Rainy: Rain.

Chocolate Or Vanilla: Chocolate.

Fruit Or Veggie: Fruit.

Night Or Day: Night.

Sour Or Sweet: Sweet.

Love Or Money: Love.

Phone Or In Person: In person.

Poor & Happy Or Rich & Miserable: Rich & Happy.

Looks Or Personality: I'd prefer both.

Coffee Or Tea: Tea.

Hot Or Cold: Cold.

**Your:**

Goal For This Year: Get Amaya to leave me alone.

Most Missed Memory: Peace and quiet.

Best Physical Feature: My lips.

First Thought Waking Up: "Amaya better not be in here..."

**Others:**

Dance In The Rain: Never.

Smoke: No.

Drink: I drink Tea. Sake is absolutely horrid.

Shower Daily: Robots have no need to shower.

Like Thunderstorms: Yes.

Curse: Rarely.

Play An Instrument: Cello.

Think You Are Good Looking: No comment.

Can You Whistle: No.

Right Or Left Handed: Left.

Biggest Fear: My Cello being broken.

Color Of Your Room: Black, deep purple, and bloody red.

Siblings: None.

Nicknames: None.

**Personality Over All:**

Mizuki is a very dark, and Gothic-y girl. She loves her cello dearly, and has no love interest. Well, none that anyone knows of. She can be very aggressive, and is very moody like Amaya, but her moods never really show the positive moods. She writes poetry, all being very dark and, as some might say, psychotic. She is quite fascinated with the moon and stars, night time usually being the only time she goes outside. She is quite pale, her pitch black spiral curls contradicting her skin tone, as well as her bright gold eyes. She wears Gothic Lolita clothing, which fits with her personality and appearance. She may be short, but she is "scary." She speaks both English and Japanese, but prefers Japanese. She is a _huge _fan of cake, and eats it whenever she can. Ironically, she is quite skinny and curvy. She has a slight rivalry with Amaya, saying she is "the most annoying woman on this planet. She refuses to listen to my requests, and never respects my privacy." Amaya is unaware of Mizuki's thoughts on her. Mizuki speaks formally, rarely using slang of any kind.

**Basics**

Name: Tamaki (No surname known)

Age: 16

Eye Color: Bright blue

Hair Color: Brown

Hair Style: Down to about his neck, part almost covering his eyes

Height: 5'3 ft.

Number: 11

**Favorites:**

Song: Re-Birthday- Len Kagamine

Color(s): Green and Black

Food: Celery

Animal: Tiger

Season: Summer

Month: July

Holiday: Thanksgiving

Flower: None

**This or That:**

Sunny Or Rainy: Sunny

Chocolate Or Vanilla: Chocolate

Fruit Or Veggie: Veggie

Night Or Day: Day

Sour Or Sweet: Sweet

Love Or Money: Love

Phone Or In Person: In person

Poor & Happy Or Rich & Miserable: Poor & Happy

Looks Or Personality: Personality

Coffee Or Tea: Both

Hot Or Cold: Hot

**Your:**

Goal For This Year: Get Mizuki outside!

Most Missed Memory: Mizuki smiling

Best Physical Feature: I don't think I have one

First Thought Waking Up: "Mizuki must be up already. I can hear her playing her cello."

**Others:**

Dance In The Rain: Sure

Smoke: No

Drink: Not at all

Shower Daily: We're robots. We don't have to.

Like Thunderstorms: Kind of

Curse: Sometimes

Play An Instrument: No

Think You Are Good Looking: Maybe

Can You Whistle: Yes

Right Or Left Handed: Right

Biggest Fear: Mizuki being hurt

Color Of Your Room: Blue, Black, Green

Siblings: None

Nicknames: None

**Personality Over All:**

Tamaki is in love with Mizuki. Has been since he first seen her smile. Well, before they decided to make her personality so Gothic and depressed. He is determined to see her smile once more, and refuses to stop until she does. He is the one closest to her, for some odd reason, seeing as their personalities are so different. He sort of has two different personalities: The laid-back, easy going one, and the formal, take-my-hand-and-lets-waltz one. The latter is usually shown only around Mizuki, although it can be shown around others, especially adults. He speaks English and Japanese perfectly, not really preferring one over the other. He is quite protective of Mizuki, getting irritated when people try to mess with her. From a quick glance, you'd think it's a brotherly kind of love, but if you watch them for a second, you can see how much he truly loves Mizuki. His signature food is celery, which he is crazy over. Some think his love for Celery rivals Kaito's love for Ice Cream. No one really knows his signature item.

Send me your OCs!

Also, check my profile, it has something very important at the end.

~Amaya Kagamine


	2. Blueberry Ice Cream

Sooo...

Yeah. :D

**Disclaimer:** I only own the OCs. Sorry that I couldn't steal the Vocaloids for you people.

**Warning:** OCs in this story. I don't really know.

"Kaito-kunnnn!" Amaya cried, jumping at her favorite blue-haired Vocaloid. He side stepped, being distracted by seeing Miku walk in with a bag of groceries, including his new case of Ice Cream.

Amaya caught herself before her chin met the ground, doing a handstand then dropping herself back onto her feet. She crossed her arms and pouted, watching the Ice Cream loving Vocaloid. She sighed, feeling her heart sink, yet again. She'd never win when his precious Ice Cream was involved.

She lowered her head, her shoulders slumping. She turned around to head back to her room when she felt a hand fall onto her shoulder, and that voice that never failed to tug at her heartstrings speak:

"Where are you going, Amaya-chan? I was just going to grab the blueberry flavored Ice Cream." he said, a smile in his words.

She felt her heart skip a beat. '_Blueberry _Ice Cream?' she thought.

"Would you like to eat it with me?"

She felt her heart stop.

'He's offering his Ice Cream! To me! His _Blueberry _Ice Cream!' she exclaimed inwardly, beaming as she turned back to face him.

"Of course, Kaito-kun. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Yup, some AmayaXKaito love. :D

Ah, my sister's OC is just lovely, is she not?

…

Too much?

~Amaya Kagamine


	3. The Gothic Girl and The Gentle Men

Ayo, let's play Nintendo! :D

Or read my stories.

LET'S DO THE SECOND ONE! :D *shot* X~X

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Vocaloids, or the OCs I'm writing about. Just Amaya, Mizuki, and Tamaki.

**Warning:** I'm sorry to inform you, but my sister is having some issues currently, so I'm officially taking over this account. I'll keep it the same though, and we write a lot alike, so don't worry. :) I also said this on my profile.

* * *

Mizuki loved the darkness of her room, and how she got such peace and relaxation in here.

Another thing she loved?

Tamaki was the only other to have a key.

Although she refused to admit it to _anyone._

It made her wonder if MASTER had accidentally messed up her circuitry.

If that was the case, she would have to beat MASTER with her stuffed kitten.

…

Yes, she still had a stuffed kitten.

What business of that is yours?

…

It's name was Stitches.

…

The kitten had stitches on it.

Okay, I'm getting off topic.

Mizuki only trusted Tamaki with the key, and never let anyone else even see the shape of her spidery curled key. She had worried at 1st that he would make a copy for Amaya, but she had grown to trust him quickly when Rin and Len tried to steal the key and hide it and he had threatened to bust up their Road Roller. That made her smile. But just a bit.

She sighed, laying back, still clutching Stitches, and thought back to when she had first met the group she would be forced to live with. They were still stumped on what her personality would be, so she was sort of a...blank slate. Well, not exactly. She was a very sweet and shy girl, bubbly as hell and eager to have them like her. MASTER later changed it, deciding it didn't fit with her looks, nor her name. Mizuki had been very eager to meet them, but shy enough not to bounce on her toes and attack them in tight hugs. She stood there, her fingers intertwined in front of her hips, mumbling a soft "Hello." as her bangs covered her glowing eyes.

Miku's reaction was to stare then grin at her and shake her hand until she was sure it would pop right out.

Rin was next, grinning at her as she waved and introduced herself and her twin brother, saying she was "extra excited that there was someone their age now!" Len just smiled and waved, giving off the obvious vibe that her was the calmer of the two.

Meiko was sober (surprisingly), and very grumpy. She waved at Mizuki then muttered under her breath about "MASTER withholding sake from her just to meet the new kid."

Luka had hugged her softly, saying "Welcome to the family. I apologize for the weirdness you'll see here." That had confused Mizuki, but she had just shrugged it off.

Kaito had smiled at her and hugged her one-armed, the other arm holding the Ice cream he was currently eating.

Amaya was after him, love-struck written across her face as he watched Kaito move back into the group. She shook it off quickly, pulling Mizuki into a circuit crushing hug and babbling on & on about how good friends they'd be.

It went on and on like this, all the reactions and greetings different as she was swirled into a mix of colors and expressions. She was a bit dizzy after almost all the introductions, her eyes finding it hard to focus right. She heard a chuckle when the last person had most likely seen her eyes swimming and she felt a hand grip hers and a pair of soft lips meet her outstretched hand. Her eyes instantly stopped swimming and her heat sensors lit up under her "skin" in her cheeks, creating a fake blush. She looked up at this new face, still "blushing."

"Hello, dearest Mizuki." had been the 1st words she had heard out of those lips, stunning her nearly into submission.

"H-Hi." she had stuttered back, smiling at him. As nervous as it was, he seemed pleased that she had even smiled at him. His glowing blue eyes were shining as he held onto her hand, his perfect lips twitching up in a smile.

"I'm Tamaki."

"Mizuki."

"I know."

A embarrassed blush, "Sorry."

A chuckle and smile, "It's okay."

The conversation ceased to exist there as MASTER rushed in, yelling that he found the perfect personality and dragging her back into the lab area. She had come back out, a completely different Vocaloid. Not only had they changed her personality, but her looks were different too. Her eyes didn't shine with happiness any longer and her lips seemed unable to smile. Her dress was form fitting and her crown nearly screamed "Blood lust!" She stood differently, not relaxed any longer but more royal, very poised. She clutched her cello and kitten with a protective ferocity, her bangs still covering her golden eyes. She walked past everyone as she headed to the dormitory, only stopping at Tamaki for a split second before walking off again.

Things changed a lot after that.

The others didn't accept her as much, dubbing her "Ice Queen."

That really took a toll on her. She spent more and more time in her sanctuary, her songs and playing of her cello getting darker and more depressing. Soon, she only recorded her songs at night, playing her cello day and night.

Tamaki still stuck by her side, working his way into her artificial heart.

She was forever grateful to him.

Mizuki sighed yet again, feeling her heat sensors acting up in her cheeks.

_Tamaki._

She felt the heat sensors pull more heat out of the musty room, making it drop yet another degree as her "blush" grew across her face. Whenever she thought of him her heat sensors would pull nearly 5 degrees of heat out the air, making her shiver.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was sure she was "in love" with Tamaki.

The only thing that threw her off balance was the fact that she sort of..._liked _it.

Yeah, MASTER had definitely screwed up her circuitry.

I hope you readers liked it!

So, show me you did by reviewing!

~Amaya Kagamine


End file.
